How To Tame Fire
by daslam14
Summary: Ginny has been through too much grief. She feels her heart has been broken too many times to be mended ever again. When she goes back to Hogwarts a brand new Ginny, can she get back at Harry and have her heart captured by a handsome Slytherin all at once?
1. A New Beginning

Prologue - A New Beginning  
  
I sat down on my bed and let the tears wash over my face as I slowly rocked back and forth reliving each memory that I had stored of us together. I saw us eating ice cream on the chair swing in our back yard, playing quidditch against my brothers and not caring if we lost, cuddling up together in front of the fire at Grimauld Place and enjoying each other, sharing one passionate kiss after another, and him telling me that he would never let me go. Well, that day, he let me go; Harry Potter broke up with me.  
  
I know you're probably wondering why I'm crying over this; I was over him right? And besides, I was going out with Dean Thomas at the end of last year. Well, not long after school ended, I got an owl with a letter tied to its leg. I could tell it was from Dean by his handwriting. Big deal right? I opened it, and whom could it be addressed to but 'Chantale'? At first I thought it might have been some cousin or something, but the content wasn't really meant for someone of that sort. I owled him and told him it was over. To my disappointment, however, he wrote nothing back. I guess he must've been satisfied with our break up as it was, and to him, that was that.   
  
Well, to my great surprise, I didn't cry, but I did confide to Hermione about it. Of course, Hermione being whom she is told Harry and Ron. Ron in turn told Fred and George, who in turn told my parents and that was how my whole family got to know about my oh so tragic beak up with Dean. A week after this happened, Harry came up to me and bravely asked me to be his girlfriend. Weak as it sounds, I was consumed by that old fire that used to burn in my heart for him. We were together as a couple all through the summer months and my mother was so happy, she almost cried.   
  
That day, that accursed day, one week before our return to Hogwarts, Harry decided to break up with me. I wasn't really sure what made him do it; maybe he got bored with me. Every morning that week I told myself that it was because I wasn't good enough for him. But then I asked myself, why would he have picked me in the first place? Pity. The word loomed up before my eyes and I saw that tragic look upon Harry's perfect features. The fact of the matter is that the end of our relationship was so devastating for me, I thought that I would never be able to pull through.   
  
I refused to tell anyone what had happened. It wasn't because of Harry that I kept my mouth shut, it was because of me. I knew that I wouldn't be able to deal with everyone else's pity on top of my own. Not only that, but knowing my brothers, they would stop talking to Harry thinking that that would make me feel better. On the contrary, it would have made me feel worse.   
  
The family, plus Hermione, did find it a little odd that I stayed cooped up in my room all day that day, but Harry told them that I wasn't feeling well; and indeed I had been getting paler and thinner despite my huge appetite and my ongoing relationship with Harry. They bought the story, and left me in peace the whole day, unaware of how much grief I was in.   
  
When I did finally decide to come out of my room the next day, I was paler than usual, my eyes were bloodshot from crying and my nose red from blowing it so much. I quickly washed my face and changed, but no matter how good I looked on the outside, I felt torn up inside. I had a horrible feeling in my stomach as I descended the stairs, knowing that I would have to play along with our little game of deceit with Harry, at least until the time came to leave home.  
  
No matter how hard I tried, the family seemed to sense a separation between us. I really couldn't help feeling distant from Harry, even as I cuddled up to him on the couch like we had done so many times before. When the family seemed to notice again this separation, I told them it was probably because I still wasn't feeling good.   
  
Now, one week later, aboard the Hogwarts Express, I can't help but sigh and smile, for I feel a new, and strange I must admit, sense of freedom that I hadn't felt at home. I feel that I can start again, turn over a new leaf in my life, and start a new chapter in my story. Now I can begin again, with the knowledge that life isn't perfect; it isn't a dream world. I can arm myself against this cruel and merciless world, and make it through the darkness that seemed to envelop me at the Burrow.   
  
I, Ginny Weasley, shall start anew. 


	2. Getting Rid Of A Nuisance

Chapter 1 - Getting Rid of a Nuisance  
  
It was one of those days when the sky looks ready to pour down a steady stream of rain, yet one can't help loving it. It was a sort of light stormy grey with a hint of blue added to the mixture to make it deliciously irresistible. It was the kind that reminded me of someone's eyes. The way they captured your gaze and made you feel as if you could never let go. The way they made you feel so small and defenseless against the oncoming torrent. The way you seemed to drown in them even though you could feel the solid ground beneath you. The sky resembled his eyes. They resembled -  
  
"Ginny, darling, will you please hurry up?! The train will leave in a few minutes and you still haven't got your luggage on it."  
  
"Yeah, okay mum. Bye."  
  
"Are you feeling alright, Ginny, darling?"  
  
"Yes I'm fine mum. Gotta go." I pecked my mom lightly on the cheek, hugged my dad quickly, and sauntered to the train where I began the task of hauling my bags in. It really wasn't a difficult job, but I had other things on my mind.   
  
"Here, let me help you with those."   
  
Harry came into focus in front of me as I futilely attempted to get my bags in sideways through the tiny door. Harry turned the bags around and I fell flat on my bum with the luggage on top of me. He reached out his hand to help me up, but I refused it and stood up by myself, brushing myself off in the process.   
  
"I thank you Harry, but would advise you to please leave me alone to sort out my own problems by myself." I picked up my stuff and headed down to the last compartment I could find, which also happened to be the loneliest, all the while slamming my bags into walls and compartment doors as I went.   
  
I hadn't really noticed, until then, how much I was missing the solitude I had once loathed so much. I guess that all the time I had previously been spending with Harry, and before him Dean, had totally and completely deprived me of MY time. I mean, once I began to think about it, while Hermoine and Ron were busy in Ron's room, Harry and I were busy in mine. Not that we were doing things that we weren't supposed to be doing, but I never had any time alone in my own room. If Harry wasn't in there making out with me, then Hermione was in there talking to me about Ron and her studies and whatnot. Snapping back to reality I thought about how I had refused to sit with Harry, Ron, and Hermione on the pretense that I wasn't feeling too well and wanted to sleep. I didn't want to make it too obvious that I wasn't comfortable around Harry anymore, but what else was I going to do? I didn't want to sit there and reminisce on things that had happened between us. It would've been sheer torture. As Harry had followed me out into the hall, I had turned to see what he wanted, trying to control my anger at the same time. However, my temper got the better of me and I told Harry to sod off. I really did mean it too. I turned on my heel and left him there talking to himself.   
  
Yup, this train ride was definitely gonna be good for sorting my thoughts out.   
  
I sat down, after putting my things on the luggage rack, and looked out at the dreary sky, or at least what other people saw as a dreary sky. I would have been in my element had I been outside in the cool September breeze rather than cooped up in the musty compartment with nothing to do but think. Either way, I didn't have Harry anymore, and that was what hurt me the most.   
  
The train started and I drew my hand across my face expecting the tears, which I had felt on the edge of my eyes, to greet my hand. However, there were none. I was extremely surprised as I had been certain that they had fallen. Forgetting the tears I had thought were coming, I soon drifted off into my memories; my fantasyland where I had lived but a short time.   
  
I had just remembered how Harry used to embrace me as I cuddled up to him in front of the fireplace at Grimmauld Place when the compartment door slid open. There stood THE hottest guy in London, probably in England for that matter. No joke. This guy had to be five ten or eleven, close to six feet. He had the most gorgeous biceps you can imagine under his muscle tee shirt. You could see his six-pack rippling under his shirt as he leaned against the frame of the door lazily. His platinum blonde hair hung down over his eyes, which were icy grey. I knew at once that this was the boy the sky had brought to my mind. Well, in actuality, this was the man that sky had reminded me of. This was Draco Malfoy, my brother's greatest enemy, and, I reluctantly reminded myself, therefore mine also.   
  
"Like what you see Weasley?" he drawled lazily.   
  
I looked at him airily, as if he had no effect on me whatsoever with his gorgeous body, raised an eyebrow and smirked.  
  
"You know, I've heard steroids can damage your package," I said casually, looking down at his crotch as I said it. Damn. "Not that you've got much to damage, but I'd keep what I do have if I were you Malfoy."  
  
I think I saw him blush, but if he did, it was very faint and gone the next moment.   
  
"Oh, and how would know Weasel? Have you been thinking about it much lately?"  
  
"Am I that transparent?" I said feigning surprise. "I want you, I need you. Oh baby, oh baby." Over the summer, my father had bought a telyvizin, or something like that. Hermione had helped him set it up and had showed us how to work it. Then, she had asked her mum to send her one of her favorite movees, I think they are called. The movee was called Ten Things I Hate About You. I loved it and watched it a couple of times over the summer, mostly with Harry. Okay, stop thinking about him. Anyways.   
  
He smiled faintly, walked up to me, and stooped down so that his face and mine were only centimeters apart. I thought for one wild second that he was going to kiss me, but I forced my heart to stop beating so wildly. I had to get my head out of all this romanticism crap. Even if he did kiss me, I told myself, it would all eventually end in pain; just like before.   
  
"What's wrong Ginny? Scared? Or did you actually think I was going to kiss you?" Damn, he read my mind like an open piece of parchment. His every breath smelled of minty freshness, and I couldn't stop thinking of how inviting his lips looked.   
  
"How did you know Draco. Damn, I really thought I was more opaque than that. So now that you've guessed, do I still get the kiss?"  
  
"Do you really think I'm that desperate Weasel? I'd rather kiss a frog before kissing you!"  
  
"Oh well, I didn't know you swung that way Malfoy. I've heard that frogs only turn into princes. Although with the girls you hang out with, even I'm more attractive, aren't I, Malfoy?"  
  
"You just put yourself down. You know that don't you?"  
  
"Oh my goodness Malfoy, thank you so very much for telling me. I really wouldn't have noticed if you hadn't been so kind as to point it out for me. Really dahling, you're too kind."  
  
He looked like he was going to throw something back at me, but a head popped into the compartment at that precise moment and who could it be but the dearest Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"Oh Draco," she said smoothly. "I've been looking all over for you. I'm so glad I found you!" she attempted the last line seductively, but with her high-pitched voice it did not sound in place.   
  
She suddenly noticed that I was present in the compartment and she wrinkled up her nose.   
  
"Draco, how can you stand being in here with that - that thing?" she asked trying to sound hurtful.   
  
Now let me tell you, a couple of years ago this would've hurt, but now it's like I don't even feel it. I don't think I even heard it at the time.  
  
"Well, I got tired of looking at your hideous face, so I decided to move on to something a little - prettier shall we say?" he replied looking at me with a smirk.   
  
I felt a burning sensation creeping up my face, but I fought to restrain the blush I knew was coming. Pansy was looking at Malfoy in a somewhat bewildered manner. I personally do not think that anyone has insulted her in such a way before.   
  
I must admit though, that Pansy isn't really that ugly. She's definitely not the prettiest girl in the school, but I envy her good looks and I would kill for her body. She has strawberry blonde hair that falls down to her waist, and her eyes are a really awesome caramel color. Her nose ends in a refined position and her cheeks have a natural blush in them. As for her body, she has got a tiny little waistline that guys drool over and girls want.  
  
Well, Pansy looked over at Malfoy, who was still looking at me, to see if he was joking or not. Seeing that he showed no emotion (typical of a Malfoy) she looked down at the floor, trying her best to look crestfallen and said, "Oh well, by the way, the Head Boy and Girl are waiting for us in the Prefects compartment, so they sent me to get you."  
  
As she left the compartment, I could swear that I saw her smile, but it could have just been me. Just as Malfoy about to leave he turned around and faced me again.   
  
"We'll continue our little conversation later," he stated simply as if it were an obvious law. "But don't be sorry that I'm leaving; you'll be seeing a lot of me at school."  
  
"Sorry my arse," I replied in a somewhat loud undertone. "The only thing I'm sorry about is that you didn't leave earlier."   
  
He exited without even bothering to close the door. That bastard. As soon as I reached the door to close it, Harry came bounding in.   
  
"Ginny, are you alright? Did he hurt you in any way?"  
  
"I'm sorry, do I know you? Oh wait I think recall seeing you somewhere after having landed on my arse with a pile of trunks on top of me. Didn't I tell you to let me handle my own problems?" I asked him with a tone full of unconcealed hatred.  
  
"Yes but - "   
  
"Then I recommend you follow that advice unless you want to have your arse kicked. Thank you, and have a nice day," I replied shutting the door rudely in his face.  
  
I went back to my former position on the empty seat and closed my eyes, reflecting on the conversation Malfoy and I had just had. He had really given me a chance to vent out all my frustration. It actually felt good. I suddenly became aware of the fact that he had called me by my nickname. He had never done that before. I don't know if he had been trying to make a point or it had just slipped or whatever, but the fact of the matter is that he called me Ginny. For some reason or other, this thought made my heart pound wildly against my chest. Then I remembered what had happened the last time my heart had been beating that loudly and how it had ended and I forced myself to stop.   
  
I reclined my head against the window and closed my eyes, feeling tears of anger and pain trickle down my face. This time as I brushed my hand across my face, I felt the bitter tears that had fallen. I couldn't help thinking of how I could hurt Harry as much as he had hurt me, or at least make him pay back for what he had done. With these thoughts in mind, I fell asleep, into a dream world where all my darkest fantasies were brought to life.   
  
I woke up some time later to find two silver moonstones looking back at me. It was completely dark and those eyes, which I supposed they must be, were the only things I could see. I quickly reached into my pocket and grabbed my wand, muttering a lighting spell as soon as I had freed it from my pants' grasp.   
  
"Malfoy," I breathed, relieved that it was only him and not someone else.   
  
"Who did you think it was Weasel? Your little Harry Potter?"  
  
"No," I replied in a somewhat shaky voice, despite my efforts to keep it calm. I could see myself reflected in those two orbs, tearstains still covering my cheeks long after the tears themselves had died away. "Why didn't you wake me up instead of scaring me like that?" I asked him trying to wipe the stains off my face.  
  
"For the same reason that you didn't die when you had the chance to," he replied.  
  
"Harry Potter saved your life?" I asked stupidly.  
  
"Wow, you're slower than Crabbe and Goyle put together when you wake up. Anyway, I came to tell you that we're near Hogwarts. It amazes me that your little mudblood friend didn't come and wake you up yet," he added turning away.  
  
I didn't hear much except that we were near Hogwarts so I stood up and fished around my trunks for my school robes.  
  
"Please go away and let me change in peace, Malfoy, before I make you," I stated rudely, not even bothering to thank him.   
  
"As you wish your majesty." And he left.  
  
As soon as the train stopped fully, I swept by Hermione, not answering her question about how I had known that we were at Hogwarts already when she had just come to tell me. I didn't do it to be rude, I just didn't hear her. 


	3. Of Brothers And Truths

Chapter 2 - Brothers and Boyfriends (NOT)  
  
After finally getting off the train (my arse was so sore) I got into the first carriage I saw, not noticing who got on with me. It was only when I heard a soft drawl that I looked up to see who was in there with me. It was none other than the Great Ferret Prince, Malfoy.  
  
"Damn it Malfoy, why the hell do you have to follow me around like this? First the train compartment, now here. I mean I know I'm irresistible, but you must try to control your hormones," I told him cutting him off from whatever he had previously been saying.  
  
"Oh is that what you think I'm doing Weasley? Following you? Don't make me laugh. The only reason I am in here with you is because I have an important errand to run for Dumbledore before the feast begins and I have to be one of the first people in the castle. So I wouldn't get too conceited if I were you," he answered sharply.  
  
"Look who's talking about getting conceited," I muttered under my breath.   
  
The truth was that being with him in the same carriage gave me the jitters. I wasn't scared of him, well not in the sense that most people were, at least. I didn't really know how I felt at the moment. I just knew that I was uncomfortable and wanted to get out. So when Draco called into the carriage, "Are you coming Weasley?" and stretched out his hand, I was not only relieved that we had finally arrived, but I was also shocked that Draco, I mean Malfoy, had informed me about our arrival and was actually going to help me out of the carriage. Okay so he informed me, he didn't help me out. As I reached for his hand, he took it out of my grasp and looked down his nose at me.   
  
"What do you think you're doing Weasley? You didn't honestly think I was going to help you out did you? What a laugh!"   
  
"Sod off, Malfoy," I told him weakly. "I don't need your help to get off a carriage." And I jumped down next to him as if to prove my ability. "Besides, don't you have something you have to go do for Dumbledore? I bet he won't be too happy with you if you show up late to do it."  
  
I heard Malfoy curse under his breath and then I saw him run off.   
  
"Ginny, don't tell me you've been in the same carriage with that lump of turd the whole way here!"   
  
Damn brothers! Can't they just leave me alone?  
  
"Well, if you really want me to lie to you," I countered, looking at him in the eyes.   
  
"Ginny!"  
  
"Well it's the truth. We did ride in the same carriage together and it's none of your business what we did in there either!" I exclaimed in a tone so convincing that they all looked at each other and then back at me. I turned and began walking to the castle.  
  
"Ginny! What - ? But how - ? Are you serious?" Hermione asked running to my side. "But what about Harry?"  
  
"What about him?" I asked nonchalantly, waving my arm behind me.   
  
"Virginia Weasley! What do you mean 'what about Harry?' He's your boyfriend, that's what! What the bloody hell has gotten into you?! You tell us what you did or- or Harry will tell you that it's over and then you'll be sorry, won't she Harry? Go on tell her."  
  
Before Harry had a chance to 'tell me' whatever he was supposed to tell me, I walked into the castle, turned around and said, "Oh really? Well, obviously Harry hasn't cleared you up on that matter. Haven't you told them yet Harry?"   
  
"Told us what?" my brother looked at us suspiciously.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Ginny you're pregnant and you're now engaged to Harry! Congratulations!"  
  
For being Hermione, she was pretty stupid.  
  
"Yeah that's it Hermione, and my grandparents just died and left us a grand fortune and a huge estate!" I waved my arms dramatically for effect turning and walking toward the Great Hall.  
  
"Really?" Ron asked.  
  
"No stupid. We broke up. Harry broke up with me. Apparently- No wait, Harry gave me no reason for his decision. He just thought we weren't meant to be."  
  
I was about to ask him exactly why he had done it so that he would have to explain it to me in front of my brother and Hermione (evil cackle), but we unfortunately (or maybe fortunately, I shall never know) reached the Great Hall at that precise moment.   
  
I opened the double doors and walked in, not bothering to hold them open for the trio. I looked around the Great Hall and would have had my breath taken away from me at the sight, except for the fact that I had seen four times before. Sure, the decorations tend to change a little, but you get the general gist. Before coming to a complete stop at the Gryffindor table, my eye caught sight of that vile, repulsive Slytherin, Malfoy. And do you know what he did? He smiled at me. No, it was more of a smirk. Kind of like he was trying to tell me he knew something I didn't. I raised my eyebrow and walked over to our table. I plopped down next to - Colin Creevey?  
  
'Damn, he looks fine this year. I wonder what he's been up to this summer.' I immediately thought.   
  
"Hey hot stuff," he said playfully when he looked over at me.  
  
"Who are you kidding Creevey?" I asked him. "Anyway, you're not lookin' too bad yourself," I remarked casually.   
  
"You think so?" he asked looking me up and down.   
  
I shook my head. "I know so."  
  
And we burst out laughing. I leaned my head on his shoulders and sighed. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and rubbed it a little. It felt nice. Just then, our best my best friend Celine walked in.   
  
"Hey lovebirds, how's it goin?" she asked.   
  
"Not bad, not bad," Colin answered.   
  
"Yeah I mean we have from the time the feast ends till oh I should say around five in the morning. Unless, of course, you want some too. In that case I get him till two, and you get him till five."  
  
Colin smiled and said, "Yeah, you know there's always enough Colin to go around right?"  
  
"Of course it will be a trying first day of school tomorrow, especially for Colin since he won't be getting any sleep, but that's okay right, it's not like he needs it," I added.  
  
"Oh we all know he's used to it already," Celine added.  
  
We burst out laughing again.   
  
Finally, the first years came in and the Sorting Ceremony began. It was the same as it had been for the past umpteen years, but I still partook of the cheering and applauding (and booing in the Slytherins' case). Finally, all the first years had been sorted, Dumbledore had said his yearly announcements, and the feast was ready to begin.   
  
The food appeared on the tables and I was soon lost in the delicious aromas of the feast. I heard Colin talking to some friend or another beside me and smiled. Colin was always one to make friends easily. Sometimes I envied him so much. I was just about to spoon some mashed potatoes into my mouth when I felt like I was being watched. I looked around the hall, but the feeling left me as soon as it had come. I shrugged and continued to eat, but I still felt slightly disturbed.  
  
When we reached the desserts, again I felt the sensation of being watched. I tried to shrug it off thinking it was just my imagination, but this time it wouldn't go away. I again looked around the hall and it wasn't until I reached the Slytherin table that I found the source of my discomfort. There, sitting lazily in his chair, was none other than the Great Ferret Prince himself, not eating anything, just looking straight at me. We made eye contact and, even from across the hall, I felt myself starting to drown in those icy grey eyes of his.   
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see what it was.  
  
"Ginny, are you okay?"   
  
"Hmmm. Oh yeah, I'm fine, Colin."  
  
"Are you sure. I thought I saw you looking at Malfoy but I wasn't - "  
  
"Wait, me looking at Malfoy? The question is, Colin, are you feeling okay? Why the hell would I be looking at Malfoy?"  
  
"Getting a little jealous aren't we?" Celine asked playfully.   
  
"Well, in any case he's still got you right?" We laughed at this and then resumed our former positions.  
  
He turned around again to talk to his friend, and I looked up at the Slytherin table. There was Draco Malfoy, evil but perfect. He was now talking to Crabbe, or was it Goyle? Well, he was talking to one or the other. And then he looked at me again. I stared back at him maliciously and then dropped my eyes to talk to Celine.   
  
Finally the feast was over and we all went up to our dormitories. We caught up with Loony along the way and Celine and I chatted away with her until we had to head up the stairs. Colin was in between Celine and I as we made our way up the stairs, but he said nothing. We talked in front of him, but he didn't seem to notice. We looked up at him, noticed he was spacing out, and grinned mischievously at each other. Celine counted on her fingers to three and we both threw ourselves at Colin. Just as our bodies were about to come in contact with his, he stopped and we came crashing into each other. The result, I ended up on the floor with Celine on top of me, both of us, no the three of us laughing so hard tears almost came out of our eyes.   
  
When we finally stopped laughing, Colin helped us both up and smiled his trademark you-thought-you-would-get-me-but-you-didn't smile, which made us laugh again.  
  
"Colin, that wasn't very nice," I pretended to pout.  
  
"Yeah, we actually thought you were lost in thought."   
  
"Well, you see I was. Until, of course, I saw Celine start counting down on her fingers. Then I became alert. Muahahaha."  
  
"Hey do either of you know the password?" Celine asked us as we came up to the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
"Yeah it's 'pixiedust'"  
  
Celine and I jumped and turned to see who had spoken; Colin only turned.   
  
"Thank you Harry," he said.  
  
"No prob," Harry replied. "Um... Ginny, can I talk to you for a moment?"   
  
"Sorry, Harry, I have other things to do. Better ways to use my time, or waste it for that matter."  
  
I walked through into the common and sat down on one of the more secluded poufs. Colin and Celine walked up to me as soon as they got in and asked at the same time, "What the hell was that about?"  
  
We broke into laughter for a moment at the absurdity of the coincidence.  
  
"No but seriously - " they both started again.  
  
"You go first - "  
  
I started to laugh at them both. This happened so often last year, I actually got tired of it. Now I loved it. This was another thing I had been missing without my own knowledge.  
  
"Okay Creevey, ladies first, that means you, I mean Celine."   
  
"Thank you Ginny dahhhling," Celine told me, over exaggerating the dahling. "Well, what's going on? I thought you two were going out."  
  
"Yeah so did I," added Colin with a smile and a wiggle of the eyebrows.  
  
"Well, yeah we were. But then Harry broke up with me," I told them feeling a sudden spout of anger rush to my head.   
  
"What?"  
  
"But why?"  
  
"I dunno, he didn't tell me. I guess I just wasn't good enough for him."  
  
"No, Ginny, don't say that. Anyone who has the heart to dump you isn't good enough for you," Celine told me.  
  
"She's right, you know," Colin reassured me.   
  
I smiled and said, "Thanks guys," at the same time trying to suppress a yawn.   
  
"I think we better go to sleep," Celine said, also trying to stifle a yawn.  
  
Colin nodded and we parted at the foot of the stairs leading to the girls' dormitories.   
  
"See you two tomorrow."  
  
"See ya."  
  
Celine and I went up to our room and walked up to the two beds that had always been ours. On my bedside table I found a single scarlet rose lined with gold powder. Next to it was a note with spidery handwriting.   
  
"Oh how beautiful," Celine murmured.   
  
"You can have it," I told her. "I don't need it, nor do I want it."  
  
"Aren't you going to open the letter?" she asked.  
  
"I can guess who it's from, but if you want to, open it and read it yourself."  
  
She did open it, and she did indeed read it. However, after having done so, she went out the door, down the stairs, and into the common room again. When she returned, she didn't have the letter anymore.   
  
"Burnt it," she replied to my questioning gaze.  
  
I smiled at her and gave her a hug.   
  
Then I lay down on my bed, not even bothering to change, and fell asleep almost instantly. 


	4. Maybe Malfoys Do Have Hearts Sometimes

Chapter 3 - Maybe Malfoys Do Have Hearts... Sometimes  
  
I woke up reluctantly the next morning to the faint misty glow of sunlight creeping in through one of the windows. I could tell it was really early because the sun wasn't shining full throttle yet. I looked at my alarm clock and saw that it was five minutes to six. I silently vowed to kill the person who had left the window open like that last night and got out of bed, knowing that I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. I changed into a plaid, plaited black and red mini-skirt (the kind you see muggle schoolgirls wearing), and a black top with red letters spelling out devil with a devil tail trailing off the l to underline the whole word. I personally liked it, and with this I could show Harry what he had given up. I put my robes on loosely over my outfit so that I wouldn't forget to put them on later.  
  
I descended the stairs, and upon reaching the common room, found no one there. Just in case, I quietly snuck out of the common room and walked down to the Entrance Hall. Checking to make sure that there was no one in sight, I opened the massive oak doors and slipped outside, where a nice cool breeze whipped my hair around.   
  
I quickly checked that my skirt wasn't riding too high up my legs and when I had assured myself that it wasn't, I walked down to the lake, which rippled softly in the breeze. I sat down against a huge oak tree at the foot of the lake and closed my eyes, letting the fresh air wash over me. I let out a deep sigh and opened my eyes. The lake looked melancholy all of a sudden, and I felt alone, so very alone. I watched as the sun began to rise slowly over the horizon and thought how beautiful it looked.   
  
Then suddenly, I heard the soft tread of feet on the grass. Most other times I wouldn't let it bother me, but this time I wanted some privacy, and I was prepared to do anything to get it. I stood up and brushed myself off, alert for anything that decided to show up. The wind gently pulled my hair back so that I could see everything around me.   
  
"Ginny?" it was a whisper, as if the wind were trying to talk to me.  
  
I turned around sharply and whom should I see but the great Harry Potter himself. I let my shoulders slump down a bit and let out a sigh, rolling my eyes at the same time.   
  
"What are you doing here?' I asked annoyed.   
  
"Well, I saw you go out and I was curious to know where you were going." He looked around as though expecting to find someone else.   
  
"It's really not any of your business Harry, especially when I've told you to leave me alone. Really, how thick are you?"  
  
"Well actually, I wanted to apologize - "   
  
"Look Harry, I don't need your apologies and I don't need your pity anymore. That's what made you do it, isn't it? Ask me to be your girlfriend. Besides, it's not like you've ruined my whole life or anything. I don't live for you and only you so there's no need to get conceited now." Wait, where had I heard that before. It suddenly came back to me out of nowhere. I had heard it not too long ago. But where?  
  
"What's what made me ask you to be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Pity."  
  
"No Gin, it wasn't - I don't pity - No."  
  
"Then why did you do it Harry? Why? Why did you throw away all we had?"   
  
"Well, I - I thought that if went out with you, and everyone heard about it, then maybe," he paused.  
  
"Then maybe what, Harry?"  
  
"Then maybe," he sighed. "You know how, how I was going with Cho at the beginning of last year?"  
  
"Oh no. No, Harry, don't tell me you did this to get back at Cho. Don't you dare tell me it was to get her jealous," I fumed.   
  
He looked down at his feet and then looked back up at me, guilt in his eyes. Before Harry could say anything else to me, I rolled my hand into a fist and felt it collide with Harry's jaw. The next instant, Harry was rolling on the floor grabbing at his jaw. Ah, the sweet sound of pain. The sweet advantage of living with six older brothers.   
  
"You bastard! You used me, that's what you did. You - you - ooooooooh I'm going to kill you."  
  
I lunged at him but found that I couldn't get to him. Someone was holding me back. Someone was actually restraining me from killing Harry after what he had done to me. I flayed my arms wildly trying to escape the vice-like grip, but it only tightened. I turned to see whom it was that was holding my arms so tightly and found myself staring at two metallic grey eyes flecked with silver.   
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy?" I spat, still struggling to gain my freedom.   
  
"It's not like it's any of your business," he began. "But I happened to be out of bed early today and I decided to take a walk. I don't find the need to explain the rest to you however."  
  
"I don't need you to explain the rest, let go of me right now!"  
  
"You know Weasley, I am truly honored that you remembered the kind words of wisdom I told you yesterday. I also must say that as much as I would love to see you pummel Potter to death, and as much as I would love to see Potter die slowly and painfully, I must make you refrain from this childish behavior," he told me calmly.  
  
"It's not childish. Let me go. He used me - he used me for his own twisted purposes. Let go, I tell you. I'm going to kill him. Trust me Malfoy, if I don't kill him right now, I'll manage to get my hands on him later," I yelled back at him, still fighting his iron grip vainly.   
  
"Well, I would rather you kill him later when I'm not around, because as I said, although I would love to see him die a slow and painful death from your fists, my Prefect duties call me to stop you at this moment. I wouldn't like to be deprived of my privileges."  
  
"But he used me! He - he - " I threw myself at Harry unavailingly one last time and then slumped down to ground, bringing Malfoy down with me.   
  
"He - he did it on purpose. He - lied to me. That bastard." I was almost whispering now, and as you can tell, I wasn't thinking at all.   
  
I felt Malfoy bring me close to his chest and I heard him whisper something into my ear.   
  
"It's okay Virginia, it's over. Let it go."  
  
I leaned into his chest and started to cry. I don't know how long we sat there, me crying, him holding me, but it felt like hours. I vaguely recall hearing Harry charge at Malfoy and then I believe I heard Malfoy yell out a spell, and then I heard what I thought was Harry's body hit the floor. I felt myself lift off the ground and I remember thinking stupidly that I had died and was being taken up to my final judgment. When I fully opened my eyes, I was laying in Colin's arms and I was being walked to the Gryffindor dormitories.   
  
"Colin?" I asked squirming a little.   
  
"Oh goodness, she lives!" I heard someone yell. I thought it was Celine.   
  
"Ginny, baby, are you all right?"  
  
I started to laugh at Colin's fifties impressions. He was awesome at voices.   
  
"I'm fine," I told him, trying to get him to let me go.  
  
When he finally did I asked, "What happened?"  
  
Celine looked at Colin and then at me. She was debating whether to tell me or to let Colin tell me. She finally made her decision.  
  
"I'll let Colin tell you, since he found you."  
  
"Okay then. Well, Celine here woke up and didn't find you in your bed so she rushed down to the common room thinking you'd be there - "  
  
"I was going to pretend to be mad at you for not waking me up," she added. She tended to do that a lot.   
  
"But then she didn't see you," he continued. "So she ran down to the Great Hall thinking you had gone down for breakfast - "  
  
"I was going to tease you on how much of a pig you are when it comes to food," Celine added again.  
  
"But she didn't find you there either," Colin continued again. "So she went back up to the common room and went up to my room to wake me up - "  
  
"His boxers are so cute! Really you must see them they're - "  
  
"Well, anyways," Colin said loudly, blushing slightly. We couldn't find you anywhere - "  
  
"Inside," Celine again added, smartly.  
  
"Inside. So we opened the doors to look for you outside and in walks that cheeky Slytherin Ferret himself balancing Harry with some spell or other."  
  
"But he was purposely bouncing him off the walls and whatnot."  
  
"So we were going to walk past him when he said something like 'if you're looking for that little Weaselette of yours, she fell asleep under that tapestry.' He said he would've taken you to us but he had a reputation to keep so he didn't."  
  
"He said that little Weaselette girlfriend of yours Colin."  
  
"Oh right."  
  
I smiled but was shocked that I couldn't remember any of this happening to me. It was odd, but for some reason I didn't really think that that was what had really happened. As I do most other things, I shrugged it off and suggested we go to breakfast. I felt my stomach grumbling and reminded myself that I had been up since six in the morning.   
  
Everyone agreed to my plan and we all headed down to the Great Hall.   
  
"What I'm wondering," Colin began as we walked down one particularly long hall, "is what Malfoy was doing with Harry. I mean, he was completely unconscious."  
  
"Yeah, and how he knew that you were under that tapestry," Celine added.  
  
"Well, as for the Harry thing, they probably encountered each other outside and had a semi-duel type thing," I answered, knowing how much rivalry lay between the two. "As for knowing where I was, maybe he was just making his rounds as a Prefect and he found me there. What I'm wondering is why he didn't just wake me up. I mean it wasn't like it was that hard."  
  
Colin and Celine looked at each other and then back at me.  
  
"What?" I asked them.  
  
"Well, you see Ginny, the reason I was carrying you was because you kind of seemed to have momentarily passed out."  
  
"But then why did Malfoy tell you that I was asleep instead of telling you that I had passed out?"  
  
"I dunno," answered Celine. "But you know how Malfoy is; he doesn't care about anybody. Besides, he was probably just being a prick."  
  
I nodded and we walked on in silence. When we finally reached the Great Hall, more than half the school was already there and we sat down quickly to eat. Just as I was about to begin my third plate of bacon and eggs, Dumbledore stood up and declared that he had an announcement to make.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I have an announcement to make." Oh wait, I already told you that part. Whoops! "I would like to present your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I would have presented her to you last night, but she got somewhat lost and didn't get her until very early this morning."  
  
I doubt anybody was paying attention to why he hadn't presented the new teacher the night before because as soon as he had told us that he would be presenting the new teacher, everyone turned around and started whispering to their neighbors.   
  
"Who do you think it is?" Celine asked me.  
  
"Well it looks like we're about to find out," I answered seeing Dumbledore prepare to talk again.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to present Professor Tonks."  
  
I looked up when he said the name so quickly I swear I must have twisted my neck. But it couldn't be, I thought. Tonks as a teacher? Well she was an auror... and she did know a lot of magic... yeah that could work. And I liked her. Wow, maybe this year wasn't going to be so bad after all. 


	5. Of Truth And Lies

Chapter 4 - Of Truth and Lies  
  
If I ever thought that this year might not be too bad, boy was I wrong. That night, after our first day was over, all I wanted to do was crawl under the covers and stay there forever.   
  
That day I had one dosage of Double Potions, followed by Care of Magical Creatures, lunch, and then Herbology. To end the day, I had Study of Ancient Runes. Why I picked that class, I have no clue, but the fact of the matter is that I picked it and now I'm stuck with it. The worst part is that Malfoy is in that class too. And he sits right across from me.   
  
I sat down on a pouf and began thinking about my last class. How Malfoy's eyes had been pointed in my direction for a moment. How we had stared at each other while Professor Daphaneus had spoken, and how as I had begun to melt under his gaze, he had sneered at me and looked away. I could feel myself growing hot at that moment and I told myself to stop thinking nonsense. He had meant nothing with his deep piercing gaze; I meant nothing to him, and he meant nothing to me.   
  
As I was about to begin a full fledged war with myself, the events of the day seemed to rewind inside my head. I was looking at Malfoy, then I was attempting to chop off a Pickle Plant's thorns, then I was attempting to coax a pin-prickled turkey out of its box, I was in Potions and Snape was yelling at me, I was smiling at the thought that Tonks was going to be our new DADA teacher, I was in Colin's arms, I was outside on the lawn crying into Malfoy's chest, I was throwing myself at Harry bitterly, I was sitting with my back pressed up against the oak tree, I was sleeping again.  
  
I gasped as the morning's events dealt me a blow that left me practically winded and I rembered what had really happened outside. I had been crying, crying on Malfoy and-  
  
"Ginny? Ginny, are you all right?"   
  
Ron was staring at me oddly. Hermione was at his side with a book open in her arms. I could see the title: The Secret to Discovering Psychological Riddles and What They Mean. I wondered what she was doing reading the book. She had never been interested in psychology, and there was absolutely no reason why she should be now. Harry was standing further back behind both of them looking at me. I glared fiercely at him.  
  
"Ginny, are you all right?" Ron asked once again when I didn't answer.  
  
"Yes Ron I'm fine," I said bitterly, remembering what Harry had told me in the morning.  
  
"You don't look all right," he told me stubbornly. "Ginny, we know something is bothering you. Why don't you tell us?"  
  
"Why don't you just Harry, you prat?"   
  
I got up and stomped up the stairs. I threw myself on my bed and replayed the incidents of that morning. I had lunged Harry and Malfoy had restrained me. At the moment I had thought him a cruel, heartless monster for doing that to me; but now I saw his reasoning, and I saw another side to Malfoy. One that I had never thought he had. He could have easily allowed me to get into a fight with Harry, enjoying the fact that Harry was getting beat up, and he didn't have to lift a finger. Instead, he had put his childhood rivalry aside and had done as his duty told him to do. My eyes opened wide as I thought about this.   
  
I was going to get up and take a shower when I realized something else. Malfoy had proved to me that morning that he did have a heart. A small one I'll gladly admit, but he had one just the same. He had comforted me in my time of sorrow, he had actually let me cry on him, let me spill my bitter tears all over his perfect robes. This knowledge of mine, although very little and seeming unimportant, completely overwhelmed me. I stood up and took a shower and then hopped into bed, still trying to get Malfoy out of my thoughts. Thankfully, I managed to do so in my dreams. The next day however, his memory was in my head all day.  
  
In the days that followed my embarrassing encounter with Malfoy, I stayed as far away from him as I possibly could. I even avoided eye contact with him. I was always with Colin and Celine at my side, and when they weren't around, I was ever on the lookout, lest I should run into the prat, Malfoy.   
  
At breakfast, lunsh, and dinner, I would sit with my back to the Slytherin table if I could find a seat. Whenever I had to sit facing it, I found that my eyes would wander and seek out the devious little git. He was managing to get into my head.   
  
Once, I came across him in a deserted hallway, I mean completely deserted. I had had to go to the bathroom and Colin and Celine had promised to meet me in the library. As I neared Malfoy, it looked like he was going to grab me or say something to me, but just then, Harry came out of the Prefects' bath, where he had obviously just finished taking a shower (password courtesy on of Ron Weasley), and Malfoy rethought it. I had never been so happy to see H arry in my life, and I can assure my audience that I never will.   
  
A month and a half later, I still couldn't stop thinking about Malfoy. The worst part was that I wasn't just thinking about that morning three weeks ago, I was just thinking about him in general. His perfect body, his gorgeous lips, his- stop it! I just couldn't. Hard as I tried, I couldn't stop thinking about him.   
  
That day, the first Wednesday of October, the first Hogsmeade weekend was announced. It was a little late in the year I'll admit, but what with the Dark Lord up and about, we did need a certain degree of protection, even at and around Hogwarts. That night, I was sitting with Colin and Celine discussing where we should go at Hogsmeade excitedly, and Harry came up to us.   
  
"Um, Ginny, can I talk to you really quickly?" he asked me.  
  
I glared at him, and so did Colin and Celine. The way they were looking at him made me want to laugh despite my anger. I was going to turn my head away and tell Harry that I had other things to do at the moment, like laugh at Colin's and Celine's faces, but he insisted.   
  
"Please Gin?"   
  
I had no other choice. Besides I wanted to tell him that he didn't have the privilege to call me Gin anymore. So I followed him.  
  
"What is it Harry?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if perhaps you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"  
  
I wasn't very surprised that he had asked me. I looked over at Colin and he was doing an imitation of Harry on his knees begging me to come back to him. I looked back at Harry and I laughed. I flat out laughed in his face. I mean seriously burst out laughing. I sounded like I had been placed under laughing gas too long. I couldn't help it though; I mean Harry asking me to go with him to Hogsmeade amused me, but Colin's impression was what did it. When I finally stopped laughing, Harry was practically bursting from anger.  
  
"What's so funny Ginny?" he shouted at me sounding a lot like Ron when he was mad.   
  
"You," I replied simply.  
  
"What about me?" he yelled at me again.  
  
"You trying to ask me out again after telling me that the only reason you went out with me in the first place was to get Cho jealous. How do I know this isn't another ploy to get someone else jealous, like I dunno, Lavender? I mean I really can't take this seriously. That's funny. It's good, it's real good. But I'm sorry, it didn't work. Besides, I believe I'm already taken for this weekend. Again I must congratulate you on your performance. It gave me a good laugh."  
  
"Ginny, you know I wouldn't do that to you again, especially not for Lavender," he said disgusted.  
  
"Well, you did it once for Cho."  
  
And I turned around and walked back to my friends.   
  
"Way to go Gin," Colin said loud enough for Harry to hear. I smiled. And we began making plans for the weekend again.   
  
The night after all this happened, on Thursday, I went up to my room to put my things down before dinner, and I found a note on my night table. It said:  
  
Meet me in the Prefects dormitories after dinner. I'll explain everything there.   
  
Hermione  
  
Okay. Yes it was odd, I mean Hermione had always been straightforward, especially with me. So I grabbed the note and took it with me down to dinner. There I showed Celine. I wanted to see what she thought. Just as she finished reading it and passed it back to me, Colin came up to us, dropping his things in front of him and sitting down next to me.   
  
"Watcha got there?" he asked me.  
  
"Oh it's nothing. Just a- "  
  
He snatched it out of my hands before I could finish my sentence or put it away. He examined it and then gave it back to me seemingly uninterested. Then he began to eat.   
  
"So did you find that in your room or what?" he asked me after a few bites.   
  
"Yup, she sure did," Celine jumped in as usual.  
  
"So why didn't she just ask you personally? I mean it's not like Hermione to go around being all sneaky and everything is it?"  
  
"Wow, is she really that predictable?" I asked him.  
  
"Of course she is. Haven't you noticed that yet, Ginny?" Celine answered for him.   
  
"Well, I thought it was just me," I told her veering off the subject of the note. Then remembering it, I asked, "So now that both of you know about it, what do you guys think I should do?"  
  
"Well, I guess if she just wants to talk to you then I think it's fine that you go," Colin told me slowly, as if he were thinking about it as he said it.   
  
"Yeah, but see Hermione wrote that she'd explain everything in the dorm," Celine argued smartly.   
  
"Yeah that is true." Then turning to me. "You know Ginny it's really your decision. I mean if you go then you might hear things you don't want to, or something like that. If you don't go though, then you're left with the doubt."  
  
"In any case Gin, you can always attempt to forget what you heard," Celine told me.  
  
"Yeah, well, I think I just have to think about it a little," I told them.   
  
I thought about it all through dinner and then all the way back to the dormitories. Finally my curiosity got the better of me and I went. When I entered the room, I saw Ron and Hermione sitting at a desk in a corner of the room. The door shut behind me and there was Harry.   
  
"Don't you guys do anything alone?" I asked irritatedly. It was only supposed to be me and Hermione, wasn't it? "I mean, you guys do go to the bathroom separately right?" I added, just to bother them.   
  
"Well, that is besides the point," Hermione told me. "We have summoned you here because- "  
  
"We is too many people," I interrupted. "You summoned me here and I thought it was just gonna be a conversation between me and you."  
  
She ignored me and kept talking. "We have summoned you here because we have your final diagnosis."  
  
"What?" I asked, obviously confused. Hermione had changed a lot in a short span of time.   
  
"We have been studying you closely, and your actions suggest emotional problems."  
  
"I am not suffering from emotional problems! Have you gone mad?" I practically screamed.  
  
"The first step is denial," Hermione said trying to sound smart.   
  
So that was why she had been reading that book. "Look, this is stupid, I'm leaving."  
  
"Ginny, I would like to analyze you. Ask you a few questions," she added in answer to my puzzled face.   
  
"Fine. But then can I leave?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can they leave?" I asked pointing to Harry and Ron.  
  
"No, they have to be my witnesses."  
  
"You sound like you're making my will."  
  
"All right, now let's start with the first question. Why are you mad at Harry?"  
  
"He must've already told you that. Or hasn't he? Why don't you ask him yourself?"  
  
"Can you please answer the question?" she asked impatiently.  
  
"I have the right to a lawyer don't I?"  
  
"Ginny!" That was Ron.   
  
"I've already told you, he used me to get Cho jealous."  
  
"He what?" Ron exclaimed.  
  
Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him down next to her.   
  
"Okay, why haven't you tried to make up with him?"  
  
"See the above."  
  
"He's been trying to apologize. Isn't that good enough for you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
I shrugged. She wouldn't understand if I told her it just wasn't. She would just want to 'analyze' me more. She asked me a bunch of other lame questions and then told me I was free to go. I sarcastically thanked her so much for allowing me to be her specimen, and opened the door.  
  
"Oh Ginny, one more question, but this is just for my personal knowledge. Who are you going to Hogsmeade with?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?" I asked hesitantly.  
  
"I was just curious, that's all. " She tried to sound casual, but I saw through her. I grinned inwardly as I said the first name that came into my head and had been coming into my head for the past three weeks and a half.  
  
"Draco Malfoy." And I shut the door before Ron's anger level could reach maximum.   
  
Shortly after I had escaped their clutches, I heard Ron trying to get up the stairs to the girls dormitories. Too bad I wasn't there; I was, and had been in Colin's room with Celine, waiting for Colin to get back from wherever he was. When he finally showed up, it was almost eleven thirty.   
  
"Where have you been Colin?" we both asked together. "We've been waiting for you for ages!" We did it again and burst out laughing. This rarely happened to us.   
  
"Trelawny made me stay before dinner to clean up some tea I had spilled when I laughed into the cup as she made some stupid prediction or other about Trun dying and then she told me to go up after dinner as well. She made me polish every single glass ball she had twice, and throw out and wash all the tea cups she's used today."  
  
"That old bat. We told you to take something else but noooooo, you just had to take Divination."  
  
"It's actually quite an easy A."  
  
"Okay, well we haven't been waiting for you just to talk about the old bat. Ginny here went to Hermione's place and refused to tell me anything until you came back because she didn't want to tell it twice."  
  
"All right then, do tell jolly ol' girl."  
  
"Okay, well I went and I thought it was just going to be me and Hermione, right? Well, all three of them were there. So I sit down and she tells me that I have emotional problems and when I said I didn't, she claimed that denial was the first step." I rolled my eyes. "So then she made me answer a whole bunch of stupid questions and let me go."  
  
"That's it eh?" Colin asked. "Wow, she's gone nutters."  
  
"Yeah," agreed Celine.  
  
"Oh but wait, there was one more thing. As I was leaving she asked me who I was going to Hogsmeade with."  
  
"And you said- "  
  
"Malfoy." I practically breathed his name. 


	6. Luring The Dragon

Chapter 5 - Luring The Dragon  
  
"Ginny, are you crazy? What were you thinking?" Celine exclaimed.   
  
Colin was completely speechless.   
  
"Well, I dunno. I was really ticked off at them and it was the first name that popped into my head. Besides, I knew it would get them worked up."  
  
"That's true. But you could've told them you were going with Colin or something like that. But Malfoy!"   
  
Colin was still speechless.  
  
"Colin? Colin, are you all right?" I asked him.  
  
"I think it was a bit rash of you to say the first thing that came to your head Ginny," he told me. "But then again, we Gryffindors are pretty rash aren't we?"  
  
"Yeah. But Ginny, I can't believe- what are we going to do now?" Celine wailed. "We can't let them see you without Malfoy on Saturday, they'll know it's all a lie."  
  
"Well, you know Ginny, you can always tell them that Malfoy canceled, because he had something important to do."   
  
"Do you actually think that they would be stupid enough to fall for that?" I asked him.  
  
"Well, you never know. He was stupid enough to dump you wasn't he?"   
  
"Colin, stop. We have to get back to the matter at hand. How the bloody hell am I going to make it look like Malfoy is going with me to Hogsmeade?"  
  
"Well, no offense Ginny, but I think that you're on your own there," Celine told me. "Wait, what if you don't go? If they don't see you then they'll think that you're here with him doing stuff, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, but if they see Malfoy there, then they'll know that we're not in here together doing anything and it'll all be ruined."  
  
"Well, what if you get him to stay here too. Land him a detention or something."  
  
"No because then I'd have to be in detention also and I really don't want that. Besides, Hermione is smart enough to see through that. Or well, she used to be smart enough to do so," I corrected thinking back at the stupid things Hermione had done already.   
  
"Well, first of all, do you really want to get back at Harry?" Colin asked in a business like manner.   
  
"Of course she does," Celine answered for me.   
  
"Then there's only one thing to do about it, Ginny." Colin smiled his trademark I'm-ready-to-make-mischief smile. "We have to get Malfoy to go to Hogsmeade with you."  
  
I looked at him wide eyed. Was this Colin that was telling me this, the one that had always shared my hatred for Malfoy? It couldn't be.  
  
"You know, I think you're right Colin. There's only one problem, though," Celine agreed thoughtfully.  
  
"Getting Malfoy near me on Saturday," I finished glumly, seeing the resolute looks on their faces. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as all that. Heck, there was nothing to lose and everything to gain. Everything being Harry's jealousy, or at least payback. I grinned; this was going to be one interesting Saturday.  
  
The next day at breakfast, we sat in a tight huddle and debated how we were going to get Malfoy to at least look like he was going with me to Hogsmeade. This proved extremely difficult as we had woken up relatively late and every choice we made seemed to have some kind of set back. So when DADA was canceled that day due to the teacher having to leave on emergency business (most likely for the Order) we were extremely jubilant.   
  
We went outside, seeing that it was a beautiful day and sat down near the oak tree that was by the lake. As I sat and pressed my back to the tree, the events of that first Monday of September came rushing back to me. I felt myself flush, but controlled it before either Colin or Celine could notice.   
  
"Okay, so what's our plan?" Colin asked.   
  
Celine and I looked at him and shrugged.  
  
"You know, this might not be a good idea you guys," I told them. "Maybe we should just give it up."  
  
"What? And ruin a perfect chance to get back at Harry Potter! I think not," exclaimed Celine putting on her most commanding tone.  
  
I grinned, that was Celine. When everyone else was saying no, she said yes. When they said guilty, she said innocent. Just then, Malfoy passed by. I followed him with my eyes and smiled widely, I had plan.   
  
I stood up and brushed my pants off, winking at Celine and Colin. They looked at me unsure of what I was about to do, but I only smiled wider. I walked up to Malfoy and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and looked me up and down.   
  
"What do you want Weasel?" he asked me in the most disgusted tone I had ever heard.  
  
"Well," I began casually. "I was wondering if perhaps you were going to Hogsmeade tomorrow."   
  
"What's it to you if I am?" he asked again.  
  
"Well, I thought that if you were going, I could perhaps... accompany you..." I trailed off.   
  
"Oh that's rich Weasley," he said smirking and raising an eyebrow. "So now you're after me too. What would your brother say, I wonder?"  
  
"Yeah that's it Malfoy. I'm so totally into you," I replied rolling my eyes. Then thinking about what he had just said. "However, you do bring up an interesting point. Aren't you always looking for ways to spite my brother and Harry? Well, here's your perfect chance. Besides, if we go together, we'll do double spiting, because then not only will you get to sneer at them evilly, I will too. C'mon what do you say Draco?"  
  
"Why would you want to pique Harry?" he asked mockingly pensive.  
  
"Oh come on Malfoy, I know you haven't forgotten that incident either. I'm surprised you haven't used it to blackmail me yet." I felt myself grow slightly hot at the memory of my pathetic struggle against lost love.  
  
"Weasel, you really are pathetic. I mean you have to come to me to hurt those two rejects. That's sad."  
  
"No, Malfoy, I do not have to come to you. I felt like coming to you because I knew you'd get more joy out of this than anyone else I employ. But as I see that you have become much too soft hearted, I shall leave you alone. Forgive me for wasting five of your precious minutes!" I turned on my heel and walked back to where Celine and Colin had been sitting watching the whole exchange. I could tell they had heard the whole thing.   
  
"Ginny, that was- do you think it worked?" Celine asked.   
  
"Well, he didn't say no," Colin began. "But then he didn't say yes either."  
  
"Yeah well, I guess we'll see tomorrow won't we?" I told them mischievously. They grinned and we left for our next class.   
  
After dinner I went to my room and changed quickly. Although I had had one free block, I had still had classes the rest of the day, and as if to compensate for our missing DADA, we got extra homework. I groaned and opened the bed curtains. I faintly saw a note on my pillow as I threw myself onto the bed, but it was too late. I reached under my head and pulled it out.   
  
Meet me at the Entrance Hall tomorrow morning no later than nine. I shall be waiting for you there.   
  
Draco  
  
I sat up so quickly it took me a moment to clear my head. Then I hopped off my bed and ran to Colin's room. I threw the door open, to find Colin in his boxers and Celine sprawled on the bed with her eyes closed. All the other guys turned to look at the maniac that had come running in. They yelled at me to close the door and I speedily complied.  
  
"Nice boxers," I told Colin, when I had done this. He blushed slightly.  
  
"Whatcha got there?" he asked to cover up for his lack of pants.   
  
"Take an extremely wild guess," I said roguishly. "And I mean wild."  
  
"I'd rather not," he told me. "I've had to do way too much thinking for one day."   
  
I shook my head smiling.  
  
"Just tell us who it's from and what it says," Celine told me slowly.  
  
"It's from Malfoy, he asked me to go with him to Hogsmeade tomorrow. Okay so he didn't ask me, he told me where he'd meet me and at what time."  
  
"All right then, Ginny. That's stage one of your task completed," Celine said. I laughed; she had sounded like she was announcing the Triwizard Tournament.   
  
"Yeah, but just watch out for him all right Gin?" Colin told me. "This is Malfoy we're talking about, he's a creep."  
  
"Don't worry, Colin, I know how to take care of myself. And in any case, you guys are gonna be there, right?"  
  
"Definitely," Celine answered for both of them.  
  
That night, I could hardly sleep. It wasn't that I was nervous, I was just extremely excited. I didn't know why, though. I mean I couldn't be falling for Malfoy. The world would end before I felt anything for him. I rolled over on my stomach and closed my eyes. Soon after, I fell asleep. If I had any dreams that night, I didn't remember them the next day. 


	7. Of Draco And Hogsmeade

Chapter 6 - Of Draco and Hogsmeade  
  
I woke up the next morning feeling as though I had butterflies in my stomach and found myself looking forward to my day in Hogsmeade with Drac- Malfoy. I was unusually happy that morning, and when Celine woke up, she noticed immediately.   
  
"Ginny, you look awfully happy today."  
  
"Do I really? I haven't noticed," I replied nonchalantly, stooping down to get clothes out of my trunks so that she wouldn't see the huge smile plastered on my face. I randomly pulled out a navy blue plaited skirt and a long sleeve white blouse. I laid them out on my bed and stared down at them. Something was missing. Celine turned around and reached into her trunk to get something.  
  
"Celine, d'you remember that vest-?" I turned to see her holding up a dark blue v-neck vest that matched my skirt.   
  
"Way ahead of you Gin," she said grinning.  
  
"Thanks," I told her gratefully.   
  
I changed quickly and looked at my watch. It was five till nine; I wouldn't have time to eat breakfast. I shrugged. It wasn't like I would be able to eat anything if I had the time; I was too jittery.  
  
I practically skipped down the stairs into the common room, where Harry was seemingly waiting for someone.  
  
"So Ginny, have you thought about- "  
  
"Excuse me Harry, you're blocking my way. I have to get down to the Entrance Hall. I wouldn't want to keep Draco waiting for me."  
  
I left Harry with his mouth open and flew down the halls and stairs. When I got to the Entrance Hall, it was exactly one minute to nine on my watch and there was no one there. I was flushed from running so hard and I felt myself flush even more when I began to think about why Malfoy might not be there. As my head cleared, I could not believe my stupidity. How could I have taken him seriously? The note had probably all been a set up and he and his friends were probably hidden in a corner laughing their heads off at me. I was furious with Malfoy, but I was even more furious with myself. I was so stupid to think that he really did have a heart, I should have expected it, but-   
  
"Well, well, well, the Weasel has arrived," a voice drawled behind me.   
  
"You really shouldn't insult yourself that way, Malfoy," I told him, putting on a mock serious air as I faced him. "That could really lower your self-esteem. Not that it couldn't use a good lowering right about now. Besides, if I remember correctly, you were turned into a ferret, weren't you?"  
  
I noticed he was wearing loose black pants, a long-sleeve white blouse, and a silver and green tie. He also carried in his arms a thick, black cloak.   
  
He grimaced at the reminder, but quickly turned his face into a scowl.   
  
"Look Weasley, if we're going to do this, you're going to have to stop that. Got it?"  
  
"Look who's playing the part of mediator now," I said feigning surprise.   
  
He looked at me boredly.  
  
"All right, all right. Agreed. But you've gotta cut the Weasley's down to a minimum as well."   
  
I stared hard at him.   
  
"Agreed," he said reluctantly.   
  
"All right then. So are we going or what?"   
  
By now the halls were beginning to fill with students talking excitedly about what they were going to do at Hogsmeade that day.  
  
Malfoy nodded and offered me his arm, not really out of politeness or kindness but out of sophisticated breeding having taught him to do so. Just then, Hermione passed by us. She looked back in utter amazement and doubled back, muttering something about having left her money in the common room. We both knew that she was going off to tell Harry and Ron that I had not been joking.  
  
Malfoy led me towards the Entrance Hall where Filch checked us off his list, looking at us suspiciously, and we headed in the direction of Hogsmeade. It was a really beautiful day outside. The sky was blue-grey and there was a soft breeze that rustled the leaves. As we walked on, I stayed as far away from his as I could while still holding onto his arm. He didn't seem to mind however, why should he? It wasn't as if he liked me or anything, I reminded myself somewhat painfully. Wait, painfully?  
  
"Where do you want to go first?" he asked me as we stepped through the arches, interrupting my train of thought.   
  
"I dunno, wherever you like, I guess," I told him, glad for once that he had done so and not allowed me elaborate on what I had meant.   
  
"All right then, I've been dying to go to Honeyduke's since I got here, so I guess we shall proceed there first."  
  
His voice had held an almost childlike quality. It seemed as if he had been asking for a long expected treat. I grinned inwardly; maybe this wouldn't be too bad. As we entered the shop, the sweet aroma of chocolate, and candy in general, wafted up to greet us. I smiled innocently as we walked slowly along each aisle examining the intriguing candy. We'd stop every once in a while to check out, perhaps, a very vile looking piece of candy, or one that just caught our attention. Just as we turned away from the cockroach cocktail mix, we heard the bell ding as the store door opened and happened to see the immaculate trio walk in. I groaned in disdain, and Malfoy, hearing me, pulled me closer to his side and wrapped his arm around me.   
  
Following his lead, I pretended to snuggle up to him, much to his discomfort as well as mine. Okay, not really mine, but whatever. I gave the trio a flippant look and allowed Malfoy to steer me along to the next aisle, which happened to have row upon row of rich chocolates. He picked up a chocolate diamond and offered it to me.  
  
"My lady," he said.   
  
Following his lead once again, I opened my mouth and allowed him to pop it in. I moaned as the delicious diamond melted in my mouth, savoring the sweet and almost sensual taste.   
  
He smirked and we continued walking down the aisle. We stopped about five more times, each time to taste a different piece of chocolate that either of us found intriguing. We took turns feeding each other the sweets, enjoying every malicious glare the trio shot at us. When we had finally finished, we decided to head to The Three Broomsticks to grab some butterbeer.   
  
Dra- Malfoy went to order the drinks while I found us a table in an isolated little portion of the pub. I made myself comfortable and soon Malfoy was headed our way balancing two butterbeers on a tray.   
  
"Care to help Weasel?" he asked condescendingly.   
  
"Not really, no," I replied nonchalantly.   
  
"Just wondering, because you made me walk halfway across this pub looking like a barman."  
  
"And wouldn't you just make the handsomest barman ever?" I asked him sarcastically attempting to pinch his cheek.   
  
"I'm glad you've finally decided to admit your passion for me," he said, pulling his face clear away from my grasp. "You know, I've heard denial is the first step in the emotional process."  
  
I rolled my eyes, remembering Hermione's attempt at 'opening me up' and grabbed my butterbeer. To Malfoy's horror, I must assume, I tipped it up and chugged half of it down in one gulp. I almost choked on the drink when he pulled it down to the table. I spluttered and spilled some down my shirt as I banged on my chest heavily with my fist.   
  
Finally having recovered my breath, I shot Malfoy an evil glare.  
  
"What?" he asked innocently.   
  
"Oh nothing, Malfoy, nothing at all. Except for the fact that I almost died because of that," I told him exaggeratedly, waving my arms around to create a more dramatic effect.   
  
"Well, if you hadn't been chugging like a pig, Weasley, then maybe I wouldn't have had to do that," he replied looking around the pub.   
  
"First of all pigs don't chug, they- they- well they do that thing they do. Secondly, I told you to cut the Weasely's to a min," I protested.   
  
"Fine, Virginia then. That is your name, isn't it?"  
  
I took a swing at him, but he pulled back and smirked.   
  
"Anyway, Virginia," he began, putting special emphasis on my name, "here come our favorite threesome now."  
  
He smirked as he nodded toward the door. And sure enough, there appeared Hermione, Ron, and Harry, striding, almost purposefully, towards the door. They came in and pretended to look around for an empty table, seeming not to notice that there was one right in front of them. Having, finally spotted us (a.k.a. the table) they walked over to a it, which happened to be two tables away from us, and plopped themselves down. After having ordered their butterbeers, they began to... "converse", which mostly consisted of sneaking sly glances at us when they thought we weren't looking.   
  
Turning to Malfoy, I leaned over and looked deeply into his eyes, which was somewhat difficult since he kept looking over at the trio, then at Madame Rosemerta, then the trio, then something or someone else, and never at me.   
  
I cleared my throat and he turned to look at me. His eyes widened as he found me right in his face and he pushed himself away from the table, which was somewhat difficult as we were sitting in a booth.   
  
"What the hell are you doing?" he whispered, putting his mug down in front of him before he spilled it all over himself.   
  
"If we're going to look like we're on a date, we've got to act as if we're on one too," I reasoned out loud for him.   
  
"You're not serious are you, Wea - Virginia?" He looked at me, knowing the answer but hoping against all odds that I would say what he wanted to.   
  
"No, you're right, Malfoy, we shouldn't do this. It's only a supposed date. Most people don't even kiss on their first dates. Not until it's over at least."  
  
"Fine, I'll do - What?"  
  
"It's okay. You don't have to do it. I understand. It's no biggie."  
  
Surprise showed in his eyes. Surprise and suspicion.   
  
"Where are you going with this Virginia?"  
  
"Nowhere. I'm saying that you're right. You are correct. We don't have to do it at all."  
  
"However, you are thinking that they will be quite relieved that we haven't actually had any contact other than hands and arms and whatnot..." he concluded.   
  
I looked at him innocently.   
  
"All right Weasley, do your thing. Virginia," he corrected as I shot him a glare.   
  
I leaned over to him once more, a triumphant look plastered on my now smug features.   
  
"Draco, have I ever told how much I love your eyes?" I began, noting, out of the corner of my eye, that Ron and Hermione had looked up at us.   
  
"Perhaps," he replied smugly. "Why don't you enlighten me?"  
  
"Your eyes, Draco, they remind me of the sky when a storm is in the air. They hold all the power of thunder when I look into them, and they are as hard and cold as ice, except when they look at me, of course."  
  
His eyes widened as he took in the last words I had said. Had I really seen his soften a moment ago, or was it just me again? No it was just me, and what I had said hadn't been true. No, definitely not true, just the first thing that came to my mind is all. Yeah, that's it.   
  
"Not to mention those wonderfully inviting lips."  
  
I looked down at his mouth and then back into his eyes.   
  
"You don't know how many times I've thought of kissing those lips, Draco," I told him, reaching out and tracing their outlines.   
  
Okay, so I had thought about it a couple of times, but I really didn't mean to, the thoughts just came.   
  
As I ran my finger along his lower lip, I felt him stiffen slightly, but only for a moment. Soon he relaxed and gave me a rare, soft look.   
  
By now, all three of them were staring at us, not even trying to hide the fact that they were doing so. Hermione's face was a mix of suspense and foreboding; Ron's was clearly lined with anger; and Harry's, Harry's was pure disgust and disbelief. Disbelief, obviously, that I would choose this git over him. I smirked.   
  
"How many?" Draco prodded me.  
  
"Oh... I would be lying if I told you I knew," I saved suavely.   
  
"Is that so?"  
  
By now, our noses were only centimeters apart and his voice was barely above a whisper.   
  
"Mhmmmmmm..." I allowed my voice to trail off as I closed my eyes and leaned in for the kill.   
  
Our lips had barely brushed when Dra - Malfoy was rudely pulled off the seat... by my brother.   
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing Malfoy?" he asked savagely.   
  
I noted that Hermione was barely restraining Harry from jumping off his seat and clobbering my date. My date? Malfoy for heaven's sake.   
  
"Well, I was about to have a nice little snog with W - Virginia. Before you pulled me away, of course."  
  
He shrugged innocently.   
  
"You filthy, little ferret. I ought to beat you so bad, not even your deatheater daddy will be able to help you recover," Ron spat, his hands balled into fists at his sides.   
  
Draco tensed at the mention of his father. He stepped forward. That is when decided to take matters into my own hands.   
  
I got in front of Draco and put a hand to his chest, looking firmly and resolutely into his icy eyes. He loosened a little and stepped back. I felt a stab of pain at my wrist before I was yanked back brusquely.   
  
"Ginny, are you all right?" Ron had me by the wrist and was unmercifully tugging at me towards him. Harry had managed to push Hermione off him and appeared ready to receive me.   
  
"I was all right until now. Ron let go, you're cutting off my circulation!" I exclaimed, glad that this was not happening in the middle of the pub where everyone could see us.   
  
Not paying attention to what I had said, he turned to Harry and said, "Hold her, will ya? I don't want her to get hurt."  
  
Impulsively, and without realizing what I was doing, I swung my free had and made contact with Ron's face. Ron stopped dead and turned to me dazedly, moving his mouth in futile attempts to talk. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and then back at me astoundedly. Draco just stood there looking like Christmas had come early.   
  
I managed to take my hand out of Ron's death grip, which had slackened slightly, and stepped back.   
  
"What the hell has gotten into you, Ginny?" he finally asked me, touching his stinging face. It had a huge red handprint that seemed to stand out from the rest of his darkening face.   
  
"What the hell has gotten into me? Ron, what the hell has gotten into you?" I turned the question on him.   
  
"Where are you trying to get with that?" he asked cautiously.   
  
"It's my life, okay Ron? So why don't you make like an arse and butt out?"  
  
"Ginny, what the hell -?"  
  
"Don't what the hell me, big bro. Just leave me alone."  
  
"I'm going to write to mum about this. Trust me, when she hears about this, she won't be happy. Not happy at all," he muttered.   
  
"Go ahead. Write to her. And send her my love. Even if she doesn't like it, there's nothing she can do about it, and you know it."  
  
Ron stared at me as though I had slapped him in the face. Well, I actually had, but... well, you get it.   
  
"Ginny," Hermione began quietly.   
  
I held up my hand and looked away.   
  
I felt an arm slink around my waist and a warm body press up to my back.   
  
"Come on, Virginia, let's go."  
  
I nodded and took Draco's hand.  
  
"You're just a coward, Malfoy," Harry blurted out spasmodically. "I'll take you on any time to prove it to Ginny."  
  
"I believe that won't be necessary, Potter," Dra - Malfoy retorted.   
  
He proved his point by pulling me close to him. I didn't resist. Shooting one last contemptuous glare at the three, we sauntered out.   
  
As we stepped out, a chill wind swept through us. It was darker than it had been when we had entered, and upon examination of the time, I noted that we had spent a good forty-five minutes to an hour in The Three Broomsticks.   
  
I shivered slightly and rubbed my arms with my hands as another gust of wind careened into me.   
  
"Allow me," Draco offered, taking off his cloak and wrapping it around my shivering body. It was big and heavy, and quite expensive I could tell. He pulled me closer to him and wound his arm around my shoulder once more, making me feel as warm inside as I was now on the outside. I halted and pulled away gently.   
  
"Are you afraid of me?" he asked, his cold eyes boring into mine.   
  
I didn't know what to say. Of course I was afraid of him, although as previously stated, not in the sense most people were. I felt that I had slowly started falling for this devil of a boy, and I knew I wouldn't be able to pull myself out as easily as I had fallen in. Why did these things happen to me?  
  
"No, it's just- " I didn't know what to say.   
  
"It's just what?" he asked after a short pause.   
  
"Nothing," I told him, nuzzling up to him to prove that I was not afraid, or even remotely moved for that matter.   
  
"Well, where to next?"  
  
"I - I don't know. Somewhere warm, I guess." I began.   
  
"Well, in that case, we could go to my room, and..."  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"What?" he asked innocently. "I was going to say we could have some hot cocoa."  
  
"Sure you were. You know that wasn't an option. What you were going to say first," I told him stopping and looking up at him.   
  
"You hoped it would be though, didn't you, Virginia?" he asked, turning to look at me. He took a step towards me and I took a step away from him. This continued for all of thirty seconds, until I found myself pressed up against a firm brick wall. He leaned in towards me. I shivered.  
  
"Still cold, Virginia?" he asked, lifting his eyebrow.   
  
"Hopefully not for long," I told him, toying with his tie.   
  
"So... tell me about these thoughts of yours, Virginia. Am I as stunning in them as I am in real life?" he asked as he pressed his body up against mine.  
  
"I wouldn't know," I told him, loosening his tie. "I don't concentrate on your countenance. I tend to keep myself - busy, shall I say - with other aspects of you."   
  
I unbuttoned his top two buttons and regarded him. Or well, I looked at what I could of him, which wasn't very much, per se.   
  
When I lifted my head, I saw him looking down at me, not expectantly, more fondly, actually, than anything else. His face and mine were practically touching and I could feel his hot, minty breath on my face.  
  
"I think I still owe you this one, Virginia, seeing as your brother ruined our first one."  
  
He covered the short distance left between our faces and placed his lips gently on mine. I felt a surge of adrenaline flow through me and realized that this was the first time I was feeling this in a kiss. All the others I'd had had merely stimulated the butterflies and in my stomach, and nothing else. He pressed me up against the wall and slinked his arms under mine. He took hold of my arms and guided them to his head. I eagerly complied and pulled him down to me. He traced my arms all the way down to waist, making me shiver.   
  
His kiss was sweet and gentle, but passionate. He knew what I wanted, and he knew he could give it. When I pulled him down, his kiss grew stronger. And so did mine. I could feel my head scraping the brick wall, but I didn't care. I felt hot all over, and tried to shrug off the heavy cloak.   
  
Draco, sensing what I was trying to do, leaned back and stripped the cloak off me with his hands in one swift movement. I felt the cold October wind brush against my body, but I paid it no heed. Draco grabbed me and pressed me against himself again.   
  
Finally, I felt as if my lungs would burst from lack of breath if I didn't stop. I gingerly stepped back and reluctantly detached my mouth from his. He grinned wickedly at me. We were both breathing hard.   
  
"Well, Virginia, how does that compare?"  
  
"Compare? Compare to what?" I blurted out dreamily.  
  
Regaining my senses I looked up at him once more.   
  
"Draco," I began, but he silenced me with his finger and kissed me softly underneath my earlobe. I felt a chill pass down my spine as he made his way down my neck with his mouth, and I shivered. But then I realized that Draco's kisses were not the only thing that made me shiver. I was suddenly aware of my damp clothes, of the snow falling on me, of my bare legs, almost completely numb.   
  
"Draco, " I said again, not wanting him to stop, "I'm cold." My teeth started to chatter.  
  
"Come on," he said stopping abruptly and taking me by the hand.   
  
He picked up his cloak, which was now all wet, from the snow on the floor and led me up the walk to the castle, all the while holding me tight against him. I could feel him shivering too, but I just snuggled up closer to him, no longer pretending to want him. He opened the door to the Entrance Hall for me and I stepped through, feeling the heat of the castle burn through my flesh. I felt warm and tingly, but I was still wet.   
  
Draco took my hand and led me down one passage and then another. Soon I realized that I had no idea where the hell we were, and also that it was getting relatively colder as we progressed.   
  
"Draco, where are we going?" I asked quietly.   
  
"To the dungeons," he replied coolly.   
  
"But isn't it colder down there?"   
  
"Not where I'm taking you."  
  
I was about to ask where exactly he was taking me, but he stopped abruptly in front of a tapestry of Salazar Slytherin and muttered something under his breath.   
  
Where the tip of the wizard's wand was, a doorknob sprang up and Draco pulled the tapestry open. Inside was a stone room with silver and green banners hanging up all over the place. There was a fireplace at the far end, crackling invitingly and silver and green poufs were littered all over the place. In fact, I thought it looked exactly like the Gryffindor common room, except it had different coloured decorations and was made of stone.   
  
"Draco, won't someone find it odd that you're bringing a Gryff in here?"   
  
"Keep your head down, and those little turds will be none the wiser."  
  
I nodded and we stepped in. Some of the underclassmen looked up from what they were doing to see who had walked in, but as soon as they saw Draco's face, they turned back to their tasks hurriedly.   
  
Draco led me to some stairs on my right.   
  
"Go on up. My room's all the way at the top," he told me.   
  
I looked at him questioningly, but nodded all the same. I began climbing up when I heard Draco's voice below me.   
  
"If anyone comes in here looking for me, I am up in my room and not to be disturbed. Is that understood?"  
  
There was a pause, in which, I'm sure, all the little heads nodded.   
  
"If anyone so much as comes near my room, you will all be held accountable. Is that understood?"  
  
Another pause.   
  
"Good."  
  
I heard Draco's ascending footsteps and rushed all the way up to the last landing. There was a single wood door there, with no label at all.   
  
"The door's open, you know." A soft drawl whispered in my ear.  
  
I jumped and turned, clutching at my heart.   
  
"You scare too easy, Virginia."  
  
"Oh, do I?" I asked, slightly frightened by his tone of voice. "Try me."  
  
"Okay. I have you trapped between myself and a door," he began, stepping menacingly towards me, "in the highest room of the Slytherin dorms, with no way out. Below us, are a group of dunderheads, whom I happen to have under my command, and who, even if they heard you scream, would be too scared of me to come and try to save you. No one that might care about you knows the password to the dorms, and the three that one would expect to come looking for you, are probably too mad at you to care anyway. You could try beating the crap out of me, but I do think that it would be quite difficult, especially since I am paying attention to your every move. What do you say to that, Virginia?"  
  
He took another step towards me and pinned me against the door.   
  
'I say, please spare me oh mighty Draco. I am scared. I don't want to die yet,' I thought. And I was on the verge of saying just that when a voice popped into my head.   
  
'The door's open you know,' it drawled in my mind.   
  
"Draco, I - I, um , I," I stuttered, reaching for the handle.   
  
"See what I mean?" he told me, leaning on the door.   
  
Bingo!  
  
I grabbed the handle and jerked the door open, following it's swift motion. Draco however, ended up on the floor.   
  
"I wish I had Colin's camera with me right now," I said laughing.   
  
Draco threw daggers at me with his eyes.   
  
"Awwww, come on, Draco. Don't tell me you're going to get mad at me now."  
  
"Oh no, not at all. Why should I?"  
  
"Draco..."  
  
"I must say Weasley," he smirked as he got up, "I was definitely not expecting that one."  
  
He laughed, genuinely outright laughed, and kissed me on the forehead. I almost fell over in shock.   
  
"Now, the real reason we came here."  
  
He pulled out his wand and aimed it the fireplace. A blazing fire lit up the room and spread its warmth. I quickly shut the door and threw myself down in front of the fire. Draco went over to his drawers and began rummaging around, muttering.  
  
"Ah, here we go."   
  
He tossed me a white quidditch shirt and some plaid green and silver pajama pants.   
  
"What if I need another bra?" I asked spontaneously.  
  
"Why do you think I gave you a white shirt?"  
  
I threw my shoe at him.   
  
"Would you mind turning around so that I can change?" I asked politely.   
  
"Not at all," he told me. "Whether I will not or not is a different matter altogether."  
  
I threw my other shoe at him, but he ducked it.   
  
"Oh well," I sighed. "No matter."  
  
I got up and tugged Celine's pullover off over my head. I then began to unbutton my damp, white blouse. I was looking at Draco the whole time. He lifted his eyebrows, somewhat boredly when I took off my pullover, however when started unbuttoning my blouse, he turned a slight shade of pink.   
  
"All right, all right, Weasley, I'll turn around."  
  
"You scare too easy, Draco," I teased as I pulled his shirt over my head. "And what's with all the Weasley's all of a sudden?"  
  
I pulled my skirt down and moaned delightedly as I felt the warmth of the pants on my frozen legs.   
  
"What's it to you if I want to call you Weasely, Weasley?"  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you, Malfoy? Why the hell are you acting like such an arsehole all of a sudden?"  
  
He turned and looked at the pained expression on my face.   
  
"For no reason," he told me, looking down at the ground. "I was just being stupid and childish. I'm sorry."  
  
"All right."  
  
He pulled me close to him and said, "So you forgive me, Virginia?"  
  
"Only if you'll stop wetting my nice dry clothes, I will," I joked.   
  
He smiled.   
  
"All right, but now it's your turn to turn around."  
  
"Oh, and why should I?"  
  
"Because I scare too easy."  
  
"Oh, okay then."  
  
I turned and waited.   
  
"Hey, Draco," I began.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"What if someone comes in here and finds us. Surely your roommates will be coming back soon."  
  
"I don't have any roommates. I got Lucius to convince Dumbledore to give me a room by myself during my third year."  
  
"Oh."  
  
A short pause.   
  
"I'm done. You know what would be perfect right about now?" Draco asked me.  
  
"No, what?" I replied, turning and finding him in pajama pants sort of like the ones I was wearing and no shirt on.   
  
"Hot cocoa."  
  
I nodded, not really paying attention to what he was saying. I was more interested in his six pack.   
  
"See something you like, Virginia?" he asked smugly.   
  
"No, not at all," I told him in a somewhat high-pitched voice, turning and reluctantly tearing my eyes away from him.   
  
I bent over and began to pick up my wet things. I noticed Malfoy staring and coloured.   
  
"See something you like, Malfoy?"  
  
"Oh you know it. And what's with the Malfoy there?"  
  
"It seemed appropriate at that moment. Where can I put these please?"  
  
"I'll take them."  
  
He went into the bathroom and hung up all our clothes on the shower rack. Then he came back in, still with no shirt on.   
  
"You, know, if you want hot cocoa, I know where to get some, however, you will have to do something for me in return."  
  
"Anything for you my lady," he intoned.   
  
"Put on a shirt, I'm going to get distracted."  
  
I felt myself colour as he laughed again and slipped on a shirt.   
  
"Now how about that hot cocoa?" 


	8. In The Lair Of The Dragon

Chapter 7 - In the Lair of the Dragon   
  
After a couple of wrong turns and an encounter with Peeves (from which we were saved by the Bloody Baron, thankfully) we finally made it to the portrait of the fruit. I could feel Draco's curious gaze on me as I stood on tiptoe to tickle the pear.   
  
"What the hell are you doing, Virginia?"  
  
"Trying to get into the kitchens, if you don't mind," I responded, not looking at him.  
  
The pear giggled and pushed out the handle. I grabbed it and opened the door, giving Draco his first view of the kitchen.   
  
"Neat," he said nonplused, stepping in.   
  
I got in after him and shut the door. I was immediately met with little green faces and huge bulbous eyes.   
  
"What can we get Missus Ginny and her friend?" they all asked in high-pitched squeaks.   
  
I looked at Draco, who was pressed up against the wall next to me, and smiled.   
  
"What'll you be having Draco, my love?" I asked mockingly.   
  
"Whatever you'll be having," he responded in the same tone.   
  
"Can we have some hot cocoa, please?" I asked.   
  
I heard a snort from Draco, and when I looked at him, he was staring back me bemusedly.   
  
"Please?" he asked on the verge of laughing.   
  
"Of course. It's only polite," I answered huffily, making my way to my usual little spot by the fire.   
  
"They're houselves, Ginny."  
  
Uh-oh, spat.   
  
"So what? I can still treat them with respect, can't I?"  
  
"But they're - "  
  
"Draco, I wouldn't care if they were dogs. They're still tending to us and that deserves some respect," I told him.   
  
"End of discussion," I added when I saw him open his mouth again.   
  
Draco crossed his arms sulkily and sat examining the kitchen. Soon, a houself that looked familiar to me came up with a tray. On it were two cups of hot cocoa.   
  
"I bring your order sir and missis. Anything else?"  
  
"Dobby! How nice to see you! How are you?" I asked him recognizing him at last.   
  
"Good, thank you, Missis Ginny."  
  
I saw him gulp and look nervously at Draco. I wanted to ask him some more questions, but he obviously wanted to leave as soon as possible, and so I let him, taking the tray and thanking him.   
  
"Draco, stop being such a big baby," I told him, looking over at him. "Stop sulking and drink some of your cocoa. It's really good."  
  
Mumbling something about stupid houselves, he took his cup and sipped it, almost dropping it immediately.   
  
"It's hot!" he exclaimed when I looked at him questioningly.   
  
"Hence the name, smart one."  
  
I laughed.  
  
"Oh, you think that's funny do you?" he asked me.   
  
I shook my head innocently, mirth still shining in my eyes.   
  
"You've been a naughty girl, Virginia. I think I'm going to have to give you a spanking."  
  
"Oh really now?"   
  
He nodded.   
  
"Now go to your room, young lady. Actually, better yet, go to my room. You have been terribly naughty," he told me with an evil smirk.   
  
"Oh no, Draco, please don't punish me like this. I beg of you, have pity on me," I pleaded mockingly.   
  
He shook his head and I shrugged my shoulders.   
  
"Do I get to keep my cocoa?" I asked.   
  
"If you think you can drink it while you're lying down, yes."  
  
I hit him on the head.   
  
"Hey, you're getting double punishment for that one."  
  
"You gotta catch me first."  
  
"Oh really? I'll give you a ten second head start," he told me graciously. "Ready? One, two, ten."  
  
I got up and ran to the door.   
  
"Hey," I told him looking back to where he was getting up.   
  
"I told you I'd give you a head start, I didn't say it would be fair."  
  
He grinned villainously at me.   
  
I did the only thing I could do. I opened the door and ran.   
  
I reached the tapestry of Salazar Slytherin about two seconds before Draco did, hot and out of breath. Realizing that I had no idea what the password was, I found myself trapped and cornered by Draco.   
  
"My, Virginia, you are quick on your feet," he told me smugly. "Are you that quick in bed too?"  
  
"I guess you'll never find out, will you, Draco?" I replied, grabbing his shirt in my fist and pulling him to me.   
  
He pressed his body against mine and kissed me deeply.   
  
"That remains to be seen. Come on, everyone will be coming back soon."  
  
He muttered the password once more and we made our way up the stairs in a frenzy. As soon as we stepped into the room, Draco closed the door and took his shirt off.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to keep that thing on?" I asked, throwing myself on the bed.   
  
"Yes, but the deal was that if I put it on I'd get hot cocoa, and I did. Besides, you know you like it."  
  
"However did you know that?" I asked in mock surprise.   
  
"Lucky guess," he purred coming and crawling on the bed towards me.   
  
His eyes shone with a hungry light, and although I was a bit frightened by them, as soon as he had me underneath him, I could do nothing but succumb to his will. I felt the warm bed covers underneath me as Draco gently caressed my face and kissed my lips softly, slowly. I closed my eyes and felt warmth rush through me as he gently prodded my mouth open and explored it with tongue. Timidly, I responded to his action, and he delved even deeper, until we were in a passionate and fierce lip lock. We stopped for breath once, and Draco traced a line of kisses down my neck.   
  
I felt his hands caress my stomach, my back, and I jumped involuntarily at the chill that took over my body. He slowly lifted my shirt off over my head and kissed my stomach tenderly, demanding more of me with every kiss. He made his way back up to the space beneath my ear and licked it slowly.   
  
"Virginia," he groaned, pressing down on me.   
  
I felt him touch me and press down harder and I felt how much he wanted and needed me, and I him. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled his upper body down on mine harder. He started sucking on my earlobe and I whispered his name in his ear before kissing his neck tenderly. My kiss soon turned sloppy as I began half-sucking, half-kissing the spot on his neck near his collarbone. I bit him roughly and felt his hands travel down my body to my pants. Draco allowed his hands to sneak into them and his thumbs began to slowly massage my hips. His hands squeezed my bum and I rose up greet him. His hands began to travel further down my body, taking my pants with them.   
  
I took my mouth off his neck and whispered pleadingly, "Draco."  
  
His mouth left my ear, and as he looked at me, his hands move up my back once more.   
  
"Ginny," he began.   
  
"Virginia. I love it when you call me that," I interrupted.   
  
"Virginia," he said. It was the most beautiful I had ever heard all of a sudden.   
  
He kissed me softly on the lips and traced a row of gentle kisses down to my chest where he laid his head down. He held me tight, tracing circles on my back and shoulders.   
  
I sighed and stroked his hair softly, until his breathing became slow and steady.   
  
"Draco," I whispered to no one in particular.   
  
He stirred slightly in my arms, but didn't wake up.   
  
"Why do you make me feel so special? Why do you make me feel like I'm the only person in the world that matters? Why do you make me feel as though I lo- "  
  
I stroked his hair again, thinking about what I had almost voiced. I had only been with him one day; and just because it had been the best day of my life, it didn't mean it would last. I hadn't been with him long enough to truly know if I loved him or not. For all I knew, he'd be back to insulting me the next day. But there I was, laying on his bed, with him resting in my arms. And all the things I felt for him at that moment, I decided to store away as a mere infatuation.   
  
I sighed softly, trying not to wake my dearly beloved up, and closed my eyes, feeling the warmth of the flames on my face. And soon, I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. 


End file.
